Don't Let Go
by Alexiel15
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night, and Richard and Kahlan find themselves in the middle of another fight. Little do they know one of their adversaries carries a deadly weapon...
1. Poison

Don't Let Go

Part 1-Poison

They rode fast and hard, the sheets of rain pelting their bodies like shards of glass. Not far behind, a group of soldiers galloped after them, the thunder of their hooves clashing with the storm above.

"Ride, Kahlan!" the youth screamed to his partner, urging his own horse faster. Their attackers were a foot behind and gaining, and unlike these bloodthirsty soldiers, Richard Cypher wasn't looking for a fight. But this scene was all too familiar for Richard and Kahlan, a common theme since they first met. Just a month ago Richard was like any other man in Hartland, building bridges rather than burning them. Then he met Kahlan, a mysterious woman whom he had rescued from the same soldiers that were pursuing them now. He had been the valiant hero, only to realize his damsel was far from defenseless. She was a Confessor, part of an order of women who had the ability to force the truth out of someone, no matter how difficult. In addition to her assortment of powers, she was sworn to see to the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy, a man said to rise up and kill the evil that ruled over the land. So it fell to Richard to seek out this evil, and was bestowed the hallowed name Seeker.

It was just the two of them now, for the ancient wizard who had begun Richard's training in order to fulfill his destiny had fallen victim to a viscous ambush just days before. There was little time to grieve, for Zedd's assailant would not rest until all three of them were dead. So it was with that in mind that they pushed harder, determined to put some space between them and the unit of D'Haran soldiers. Arrows continued to fly, landing ever closer to their mark despite the haze of rain.

"We have to split up!" Richard cried over the fury of the storm and the constant pounding of hooves. "We'll loose them faster that way."

"Are you crazy?" Kahlan howled back. "Even if we do lose them, how will we find each other in this?"

"We will," he promised, his eyes showing nothing but blatant assurance. "Let's just get these buzzards off our tails."

A fork in the road lay ahead of them, and they took advantage of it. Kahlan wrenched her horse to the right, darting into a thick patch of forest, while Richard led the other half onto the left-side trail. Three of them took to following Kahlan, eager to have a witch's blood on their hands. They knew she could only ride for so long; the path they were on would lead along the base of a steep cliff, leaving her no choice but to turn and fight. The Confessor knew none of this, only the onslaught of rain and the chocking panic rising in her throat. This was all too familiar. She had lost her sister to the same army, all bent on enforcing Darken Rahl's tyrannous rule and eliminating any potential threats. She had sworn to protect the Seeker with her life, and if that duty ended tonight, she would openly welcome the spirits' promise of eternal peace. She would do anything, so long as Richard Cypher lived to see the prophecy through.

As promised, the trail wound into the crescent of the cliff face, forcing Kahlan to face her pursuers.

"It's over, Confessor," one of the cloaked soldiers growled. "Your sorcery ends here. Dismount and we'll give you the honor of a quick death."

There was nowhere left to run. With a prayer to the spirits to protect her charge, no matter what happened, she swung off the horse, drawing her dagger from its sheath at her waist. After a second's pause, they approached her, officially beginning the fight. Kahlan was quick to disarm the first, his bulky armor making him too slow to compete with her graceful movements. She ended his life swiftly and he hit the ground with a heavy _thud._ She spun around to meet her next attacker, landing a fatal blow to the throat.

The last, enraged by the deaths of his comrades, confronted her with an aggression far better than those before him. They circled each other, each watching for any move that would betray the other. He moved with a grace that surprised her; surely his skill was that of one of Darken Rahl's higher officers. Each step was careful and deliberate-a single slip-up meant death for either of them. He was the one to advance first, but was careful not to let her free arm touch him in any way. Kahlan noticed this with a confident smile. Even this man, skilled as he was, was afraid of the powers of a Confessor. But it was clear he was forcing that from his mind, concentrating on the fighter, not the witch. He eventually forced her backward and, concentrating on his movements, Kahlan did not watch her footing. The mud was slick underfoot, and she stumbled on the loose rocks hidden below. It was enough. During the moment of imbalance, he swung his blade toward her torso, thrilled when he made contact. A yell of fury burst from Kahlan's lungs as his assault broke the skin, furious that he found a breach in her defenses. With a rush of adrenaline, she thrust her dagger forward, catching her adversary between the ribs. With a wide and fearful gaze, he looked into the Confessor's eyes, fierce and alight with satisfaction.

"Give my regards to my sister," she hissed, and shoved his now lifeless body to the ground.

Heaving in great gulps of the freezing air, she glanced dazedly at the trio she had just killed. When it came down to it, no one was spared in her quest to protect the Seeker; thankfully she was able to keep her own life this time. For a long moment, all was silent, save the raging storm. She stepped carefully over the bodies to retrieve her horse, rattled by the sudden smell of blood. She was in the process of soothing the frightened animal when a sudden rustle of underbrush sounded from the trail's edge.

"Who's there?" Kahlan called, a sliver of fear tainting her otherwise perfect tone. "Show yourself!"

A man on horseback entered the clearing, his face hidden by the shimmering haze.

"Kahlan?"

A sigh of relief whooshed out of her and she lowered her dagger, smiling as Richard's warm features became clear. He glanced around the clearing.

"Looks like you had no trouble," he observed.

She shrugged. "None at all. You?"

He gave a shrug of his own. "No more than what I'm used to."

Kahlan sheathed her dagger and moved to mount her horse when a sharp pain shot from her side, hot and burning despite the chilly night. Her gasp made Richard look up from his examination. Her face had gone deathly pale, her hand pressed against her side. She staggered forward, looking up at him with frightened eyes. Richard's heart stopped when she hit the ground.

"Kahlan!"


	2. Sanctuary

Part II- Sanctuary

Richard was off the horse in a heartbeat, sliding to his knees beside his wounded comrade. She was in visible agony now, like she had received more than a shallow gash. He coaxed her hand away from its fierce grip around her side, examining the extent of the damage. Her green riding dress darkened around the wound, the blood seeping through. The cut wasn't deep, but the black masses around the edges worried him. In all the injuries he had suffered over the years, he'd never seen a wound like this. Kahlan looked up at him, the first hints of panic flooding her emerald eyes.

"We've got to get you out of here," he said, forcing calm into his voice. "There's got to be an inn nearby, where we can dress the wound."

Kahlan managed a nod. Another hot pain lanced up her side as Richard lifted her into his arms, and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out. Confessors were by no means weak and she wasn't about to let any man-even the Seeker-see her defenses were crumbling around her. Something dark and aggressive was searing through her veins, destroying any resistance her body put up to ward it off. But Richard was no fool. He saw how she suffered, which made their need all the more desperate. Being careful of her injury, he swung her into the saddle, following quickly behind. She slumped against him, pressing in to the warmth he offered. Keeping a firm but gentle hand on her waist, he led his horse to Kahlan's and tethered the two together. She would have a need for it soon-he forbade himself from thinking of the alternative.

The spirits must have been with them, for after only a few minute's ride, they approached a humble farm, brightly lit from within. Hope ignited like a desperate flame in Richard's heart and he quickened his horse's pace. Kahlan trembled in his arms, the cold rain biting into her skin. If for some reason they were turned away, all hope would truly be lost. He took his time sliding from the horse, for fear of injuring Kahlan further. When they were both safely on the ground, he hoisted her back into his arms and trudged to the door of the brightly lit farmhouse. He prayed with all he had that they would help them. He set Kahlan gently on her feet, still supporting most of her weight, and gave the door a pounding knock. It was only a moment before it opened, sending a pillar of firelight into the darkness. He was a middle-aged man, wearing a linen tunic and breeches and, from the surprise on his face, was not expecting any late-night visitors.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Richard said, his eyes beseeching the stranger. "But my friend, she was attacked, and we need someplace to stay. Please, you have to help us."

Leo Harding and his wife, Celeste were nothing but simple farmers, living their lives in peace. Then word spread of the return of the Seeker, someone that would finally bring an end to Darken Rahl's tyranny. They also knew he along with the witch that accompanied him had a price on their heads, and anyone who interfered would share the same fate. Leo never believed in the prophecy, and he wasn't about to put his family in jeopardy. He was about to persuade them to leave when his wife joined him at the door.

"Leo what's going-," she demanded, but stopped short when she saw who stood on her doorstep.

"Spirits be praised," she breathed." It _is _true" She turned to her grudging husband. "Please don't tell me you were about to turn them away!"

"Celeste, you know the penalty for sheltering fugitives," he told her, casting an anxious glance into the darkness beyond the trees.

She scoffed at him. "And since when has that ever stopped you from helping people in need?" She turned back to Richard. "Please ignore my husband," she said with a warm smile. "Come in, please, and let's see if we can help out your lady friend."

She quickly ushered them in, while Leo turned away, muttering something about superstition.

"First thing's first. Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Richard followed the woman up the stairs, a barely conscious Kahlan huddled in his arms. She led them down a narrow hallway to a spacious bedroom, a fire already crackling in the fireplace.

"It's nothing special," she said humbly. "But it's the best I can offer."

"It's fine," Richard assured, settling his comrade onto the bed in the corner. Celeste took a handful of clothes from the dresser-a fresh tunic and pants for Richard and a breathable nightdress for Kahlan- and set them on the bed before disappearing into the hall. Richard turned anxiously toward his friend, brushing her wet hair from her face. She was paler now, a ghost in the firelight. Violent shivers racked her slender form; they had to get her warm.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, feeling stupid as soon as the words left his lips. One look at her was answer enough.

She replied anyway. "It's hard. I can barely take a full breath. I…I feel like I'm on fire."

He swallowed and drew her against him.

"You're going to be fine," he promised her. "Once we get you into dry clothes and tend to the wound…you'll be just fine."

Celeste re-entered the room a few minutes later with Leo in tow, carried an assortment of herbs and extra blankets.

_Good _Richard thought. _She's a healer. Surely she can make up a potion to help Kahlan. By morning it'll be like this never happened._

After everything was prepared, Celeste shooed her husband away; needless to say, he left gladly. She turned to Richard with the same stern look.

"You can step outside as well."

Richard's eyes turned anxious. "What? No, I'm not leaving her."

Her eyes narrowed. "Seeker or no Seeker, I'm the head of this household. I need to get those wet clothes off of her and bandage the wound, unless you want her condition to worsen."

Despite his dire need to protect her, the woman was right. Grudgingly he lowered Kahlan onto the bed and rose to his feet. At the doorway he cast an anxious glance over his shoulder. Celeste sighed.

"I know what I'm doing, Seeker. Now go, fetch yourself something to eat. I'll be just a moment."

Like it or not, Richard was going to have to trust her. Slowly he closed the door behind him and trudged down the stairs to find food, all the while keeping Kahlan in the forefront of his thoughts.


	3. Fever

Part III-Fever

In the end, finding nourishment seemed to be the best thing to do. Having changed into the clothes Celeste had given him, his body had finally stopped shivering, the clean linen soft and comfortable against his skin. He found his way into the homey kitchen, helping himself to the pot of soup simmering over the hearth. He was hungrier then he realized, having spooned two bowls of the broth into his empty stomach. Across the room, Leo watched him, curious, but still skeptical. Now warm and well fed after days of nothing but small game, Richard was content, or at least his body alluded to it. The exhaustion from the battle eventually won over his anxious thoughts and he began to doze, soothed by the crackle of the fire. Even half-conscious, he could hear a door creak open from upstairs. His eyes snapped open and he bounded from the kitchen table, up the stairs in a flash. Celeste stopped him before he crossed the threshold.

"It doesn't look good," she told him bluntly. "The sword she was struck with was poisoned, filled with dark magic. I've never seen such aggressive venom. It burns like fire, destroying any chance her body has of fighting back. It's…it's killing her."

Richard took a step back, not sure he had heard correctly.

"That's not possible. Confessors, they're-"

"They're just as human as you or I," she finished. "The poison actually relishes her powers, draining her of it until she has nothing left…not even the power to keep herself alive."

Richard forced himself to take steady breaths, but all he could manage were shallow gasps. She was dying? How could this be possible?

"There has to be something you can do," he pleaded. He had lost so much, and Kahlan was the last person he had left, the one he would do anything to save.

"I'm an herbalist, not a wizard," she said hopelessly. "I can do my best, but I cannot undo the damage that's already been done. It's in the spirits' hands now."

As Celeste turned back down the hall, Richard tentatively eased the door open, afraid of what he might see. Nothing had changed much, except that Kahlan was under the heap of blankets, her green dress draped over the chair by the fire. As he edged closer, he saw the sheen of sweat on her brow, the way her eyelids fluttered restlessly. She still breathed, but the movement was shallow and uneven. He took the chair closest to the bed, taking her cold hand in his. She stirred, her body fighting for consciousness despite the exhaustion that plagued her.

"Richard…" she breathed, struggling to find his face in the gloom.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'm here, Kahlan. I'm right here."

The sound of his voice seemed to resurrect her, for her eyes opened, her vision finally clearing.

"So, tell me," she sighed. "How bad does it look?"

He was quick to give her a confident smile, forcing himself to not let his fear show.

"Celeste, she's good at what she does," he said quickly. "She says you're going to be fi-"

The intent look she gave him stopped him short.

"Don't lie to me, Richard," she warned. "Weak as I am, I still know when something's being kept from me."

Richard hung his head with a defeated sigh. He knew better. Even if she wasn't a Confessor, they'd traveled far too long together to keep secrets. Even Zedd had known it, having revealed his true identity with his dying breath. He was Richard's grandfather, someone who had known the father Richard never knew.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "She told me…that you'd been poisoned, that the sword had some kind of dark magic on it. She said it's powerful that…" The words stuck in his throat and he had to force them out. " She said it's likely to kill you before the end of the night."

He kept his gaze locked to the floor, unwilling to meet her eyes. He was a practical man, having lived in a world of black and white. Now he had been thrust into the unknown, every familiar thing being ripped from him in an instant. The very mention of sorcery scared him, and he was staring it in the face, watching helplessly as it destroyed the only person he ever truly loved.

"It's going to be ok, Richard."

His head snapped up, shocked that she was reassuring _him. _She gave a gentle smile, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Whatever happens, you're the only one who can stop Darken Rahl. You have to. So many people are depending on you."

Richard shook his head violently. "I can't do it alone," he said, desperate to get his point across. "I want-no, I _need _you by my side. I've lost so many people, people I care about. I'm not about to lose you too."

She grimaced, recalling her own losses. Her beautiful sister, the innocent people of her village, and most recently, the first and only wizard she ever considered a true friend. She had no need to force the truth from Richard; he was declaring this from his heart, perhaps feeling like she was running out of time. As if summoned by her thoughts, a wave of fire began its cycle through her body; a groan escaped her pale lips.

Richard hovered anxiously above her, helpless.

"What's happening? What's wrong?"

Kahlan struggled to open her eyes, the sudden shot of pain squinting them shut.

"The poison," she hissed through clenched teeth. "It's getting stronger. I feel the fire burning me, but there's nothing I can do to quench it."

She suddenly grasped the blankets, her breathing becoming staggered. Her back arched, a yell of pain ripping from her lungs. Frantic, Richard tried to soothe her, caressing her forehead, her arms, her face; anything to ease her suffering.

"Kahlan, Kahlan look at me. You're fine. It's going to be ok. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

A few more moments of agony passed, then, thankfully, the pain began to fade, the waves of flames receding ever so slowly. Exhausted by the effort, her body went limp, beads of sweat glittering in the firelight. Richard leaned in close, grabbing her hand once more. With his other hand, he caressed her face, moving back and forth in rhythmic strokes. There was little else he could do. Her breathing came in gasps, trying to keep up with her fluttering heartbeat. Finally she sank into unconsciousness, her strength completely spent. Richard straightened slowly, shock and hopelessness etched on his face. He could feel the heat that radiated from her; no doubt a mere shadow of what was now coursing through her veins. He was standing on the edge of oblivion, and there was little he could do to keep from falling.


	4. Confessions

Part IV-Confessions

_S__he found herself back in the forest, only she wasn't fighting alone this time. Richard, brave, gentle Richard, was by her side, slaughtering his enemies and aiding Kahlan when he could. Having lost her dagger during the fight, she gripped her attacker by the throat, thrusting her will into his. He turned, his eyes going pitch black, and fought on the Confessor's behalf. Kahlan slumped to the ground, the effort leaving her drained and defenseless. She watched helplessly as her champion was struck with a fatal blow, panic racing through her when he then turned to deliver the same verdict. He never made it, for Richard was there, attacking from behind. The fight was quick, her attacker falling to the ground within minutes. Kahlan gazed at her hero, relief spreading across her face. He turned, breathing heavily, as the same smile lighted his features._

_It all happened very quickly then._

_From an unseen location, a silver dagger shot from the trees, landing squarely in Richard's chest. All he could manage was a startled gasp as he crumpled, cradling the hilt of the dagger as he fell. Kahlan screamed and screamed, but could do nothing but watch her beloved die…_

"NO!"

Richard jerked awake, the shriek of agony ringing in his ears. He darted to the bed just as Kahlan shot forward, clawing at something unseen. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, her face whiter than bone. Frantic, Richard held her back, trying to force her back onto the bed.

"Kahlan! It's all right! I'm here, just please…calm down!"

She eventually obeyed, her limbs quivering. Lying down provided little solace, for soon her body seized and writhed, her eyes seeing nothing.

"Kill me, please," she begged, chocking on broken sobs. " Please, make it stop…I want to die, please…"

Richard staggered away from her, barely noticing as Celeste barreled into the room, Leo close behind. She took Richard's place at Kahlan's side.

"Child, look at me. Keep your focus on me. That's it. It'll be over soon."

"No," Kahlan sobbed. "I can't take it anymore. I _want _death now. Anything is better than this…"

Celeste turned to the man in the corner, his eyes blank with shock.

"You're the only one who can save her now," she said sharply. Richard tore his gaze from Kahlan to meet the woman's scrutiny.

"I…I can't," he whispered, his eyes flitting back to the woman on the bed. "There's no way I…I have nothing to offer."

Her face changed, as if realizing something. "Maybe not as the Seeker," she murmured. "But I think she needs someone closer, someone she loves."

Richard blinked, glancing at her before his eyes rested on Kahlan again. What had Kahlan told her? How was she so quick to assume something he was so afraid to admit? Tentatively, he approached the bed, not knowing what he could do that could possibly alter the situation. He took Kahlan's face between his hands, wincing at how cold she felt.

"Kahlan, look at me," he whispered, talking as though she were a spooked horse in need of soothing. Slowly, she responded, a pair of frightened eyes looking into his.

"You need to fight this, you hear me? You confronted an entire army without blinking, and I know you're strong enough to defeat this. You said once that you and Zedd would risk your life for me, and I can tell you I don't deserve that."

She shook her head to deny it, but Richard would not be swayed.

"I didn't deserve either of you. You could have turned the other way, let me carry out my foolish mission, but you came after me. I don't deserve that kind of friendship. So many people have died on my behalf when they didn't have to; my father, your sister, so many countless others. I won't let you suffer because of me."

Another spasm rippled through her body; this time he ignored it, determined to keep her focused. His grip on her face tightened as her eyes began to flutter.

"No, Kahlan, please. You've got to stay with me. You've got to keep fighting."

Her eyes opened but he noticed they trailed over his shoulder.

"Denee," she murmured, a smile drifting across her pale lips. "I've missed you…"

Richard's jaw tightened as he realized what was happening.

"No, Kahlan!" he cried, not bothering to hide the quiver in his voice. "You can't do this! Hold to my voice, Kahlan. Please, you can't leave me!"

With a trembling sigh, her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing faltering. Richard felt frozen, trapped in this horrible moment. He held her now fragile face in his hands, willing her to open her eyes.

"Kahlan," he whispered brokenly. "Oh Kahlan…"

He felt the waves of grief rising, threatening to crash over him. He welcomed the pain now, having lost his soul mate. He wept openly now, gathering her lifeless form in his arms.

Hidden in the shadows, Celeste clutched her husband, her heart breaking for the two of them. It was clear he loved her deeply, and she him. The girl had confessed it to Celeste mere hours before, and there was little doubt the young Seeker returned those feelings. Prophecy or no, it grieved them both to see a young love torn apart so early.

For Richard, the waves never ceased, only worsened. He had never felt so cold, such a stabbing pain every time he thought her name. His heart gave a wrenching cry, echoing in his broken sobs.

"KAHLAN!"

No one, not even Richard himself, expected what happened next. The symbol on the pendant around his neck blazed, the golden light running through his arms and out his palms, engulfing Kahlan. The desire to save her overpowered him, the light flowing from his hands glowing brighter. Leo and Celeste looked on, baffled by what they were seeing. They had heard many rumors about the Seeker, but could it be possible that he would have the power to heal? It seemed that was true, for in the span of a few seconds, Kahlan's face went from white to ivory, the return of blood flow reviving the color in her cheeks. The light began to fade, having done its work. Richard, dazed by what had just occurred, felt a stirring in his heart when he felt the new warmth in his arms. The small group held their breath, anticipating the reunion that was sure to follow. Richard caught his breath when, at last, her eyelids fluttered and opened, displaying the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Richard?"

Richard beamed; he had never been happier to hear the sound of his own name.

"I'm here, Kahlan," he whispered, tears of joy threatening to fall. "I've always been here."

He tilted her chin upward, embedding the fused looked of confusion and joy into his memory.

"I heard you calling," she told him, her tone almost thoughtful. " I was happy, and yet…I knew I had to go back. Paradise seemed…empty without you."

The answering smile she he gave her was dazzling, overjoyed at her declaration. The love he felt for her filled him to capacity, certain to overflow. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Kahlan," he breathed, and pressed his lips to hers. She responded accordingly, her arms worming their way around his neck, determined to never let go. His lips were luscious and inviting, caressing hers ever so gently. Unwillingly, they parted, their bodies demanding air. She smiled lightly at him; clearly they were breaking the rules, but it was far too late to turn back.

"Now I know where I belong," she said simply.

He only smiled and tightened his grip around her, putting emphasis on her words. She snuggled against him with a sigh, utterly content. She did not fight when sleep claimed her, but welcomed it, knowing full well Richard would be there when she awoke.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The next day dawned cool and clear, the remainder of the storm long gone. Golden light filtered in through the paned windows, the birds singing a soft chorus in the trees. Within the humble cottage, a woman slept in the bed in the corner, her lover resting his head beside her, having fallen asleep kneeling on the floor. His hand remained clasped over hers, even in sleep. Kahlan was the first to awake, grateful the nightmare was over at last. A calm spread over her, the horrors of the night before nothing but a distant echo. Her heart warmed when her gaze rested on Richard, the very reason for her existence. Now the urge to protect him had much more meaning, for she would welcome death if she ever lost him. As it was, she knew he'd sacrifice himself for her just as easily. Careful not to wake him, she wriggled her hand from under his and ran her fingers through his hair, her heart melting when he moaned softly under her touch. There was no separating her from him now; the thought itself was unbearable. He stirred, at first startled by the loss of the warmth under his palm. His head snapped up, his features relaxing when he saw Kahlan, safe and sound, gazing warmly at him.

"Morning," he rasped, a bewildered smile crossing his lips. So it wasn't a dream. He had nearly lost her, but by some supernatural miracle, he had kept death at bay. By his own hand, he had saved her, the one person he couldn't bear to live without. He rose to his feet, gasping as blood finally returned to his legs. Kahlan laughed softly.

"Long night?" she asked mockingly. Slowly, he stepped to the bed, instantly serious.

"You have no idea," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He looked back at her, her eyes searching his.

"Everything's changed now," she stated. "We've crossed the line. Now there's no going back."

Richard only smiled. "I'm ok with that."

Kahlan's riding dress was easily mended, thanks to Celeste's skilled hands. As the sun gained height, they changed into their traveling clothes and re-assembled their horses. The couple stood on the porch to see them off.

"There's extra food in your saddlebags," she told them. "It's a long journey you're on."

Kahlan murmured an agreement as she mounted, her strength fully returned. Celeste turned to Richard, a newfound respect in her eyes.

"Good luck to you. If there's any chance our land can return to peace, it's because of you."

Surprisingly, Leo came forward and offered his hand.

"I can't deny what I've seen with my own eyes," he admitted. "May the spirits protect you."

"Thank you," Richard said as he shook the farmer's hand. "We owe much to your hospitality."

He mounted his own horse, glancing at Kahlan as he did so. She was even more beautiful than before, the morning light illuminating her dark hair.

"Take care of each other," Celeste said, noticing the glance. "The road you face will not be easy."

They looked at each other again, as if this were nothing new. Smiling secretly, they bid farewell to their hosts before galloping back into the woods.

Atop a high mountain, they took time to rest and grieve formally for those they had lost. Richard drew Kahlan close, both gazing at the endless view beyond. They had faced so much already, lost people they dearly loved, but one thing was for certain. Whatever threat lay ahead, supernatural or no, they would overcome, so long as they were together.


End file.
